


Wrap 'Em All

by LokisGirl



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Safer Sex, Shyness, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: After the boys play at the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, their management gives them a lecture about safe sex. James and Jason decide to teach Kirk and Lars a hands-on lesson.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted, James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield/Jason Newsted/Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett/Jason Newsted
Comments: 33
Kudos: 14





	Wrap 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katishas_right_elbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katishas_right_elbow/gifts).



> I thought I was going to Hell for Champagne. I was wrong. I'm going to Hell for this, and I'm taking you with me! 
> 
> (Very sorry. I'm sure this is NOT what you had in mind when you requested safe sex porn.)

“Guys, this is serious. You can’t put your heads in the sand any more. You all behave like you’re immune to everything, but think about the band, think about the business. There are travel restrictions on this thing. Do you want to explain to the fans that you can’t play in their country because you got sloppy and caught a disease?”

“Come on, Burnstein,” Lars rolled his eyes. “Those restrictions are for people staying in those countries for an extended amount of time. They don’t apply to us. It’s fine.”

Cliff Burnstein, Metallica’s manager and erstwhile road dad, glared at Lars. “Which is completely beside the fact that a lot of our contracts have clauses that guarantee you fools have clean bills of health stating you’ll be able to play the gigs you get paid for. Do have any idea how bad we’ll get sued if one of you pops positive on an AIDS test? It would be the end of your careers. Would it kill you to wear a bloody condom?”

The boys uniformly looked at the floor like naughty children. This whole discussion was sparked by Metallica’s performance at the Freddie Mercury Tribute to raise money for AIDS research. Spurred by the show, management took notice of the fact that while the team of people that did basic shopping for the band members purchased items like toothpaste, conditioner, and for reasons Burnstein didn’t want to consider, the occasional inflatable sheep, James was the only one who’d ever asked for condoms.

James headed for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Burnstein stopped him.

“This lecture doesn’t apply to me. Why do I need to be here?”

“Because coming from me, this is like taking sex advice from your parents! From you, it’s from a friend,” Burnstein argued.

“We’re sitting right here,” Jason commented. “And you’re nothing like my dad.”

“No, he gave up long ago,” Burnstein quipped. He thrust a shoebox into James’ hands. “Here, show these pups how to look after themselves!” He strolled out the door, leaving James to examine the box, a mild flush growing on his cheeks.

“What’s in it?” Kirk asked, as if everyone didn’t already know.

“See for yourselves,” James grumbled, tossing it on the table.

Kirk emptied the box onto a long wooden conference table. He caught a stray bottle before it could roll onto the floor. Setting it upright, he noticed the label. “What’s Gun Oil?” he asked. “Fortified Lubricant for Men,” he read out loud.

“I don’t get it. What difference does it make who’s using the lube?” Kirk commented.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I never got excited enough that my ass got slippery,” Lars said. “My guess is that if you were having sex with a man, you’d need a lot more lube than if you were doing a chick. Man, girls are lucky. Multiple orgasms and they don’t have to wear condoms either.”

“Guess? You haven’t tried men yet? No sense of adventure?” Jason still slouched in his chair but he was more relaxed now that their manager was gone.

“Why would I want to?”

“You don’t have to be as… nice? That’s not quite it, but you know what I mean. A dude’s not going to scream bloody murder if you get a little aggressive with him.”

“Oh please. The only screaming when you get laid is you, and that’s when they make you beg.” Lars laughed at his own joke.

Everyone ignored him. Kirk fished out a flat rectangular packet from the pile. “What’s this thing? It’s too flat to be a condom.”

James cocked his head, flicking a glance that was equal parts amused and resigned at Jase. “That would be a dental dam. It’s for oral.”

“Huh? It’s flat.” Kirk had the packet open and the contents unfolded. It was a square of latex about six inches across. “Are you supposed to wrap it around your dick?”

James cut a finger through the air sideways. “No. That’s what you use when there isn’t a dick involved.”

Kirk thought about that for a second. “So it’s for eating pussy?”

“That too,” Jason said blandly. He made eye contact with James and both of them cracked smiles.

“Then what... oh. Really? You?” Kirk’s eyes swung between Jason and James. “You! What have you two been doing?”

Lars shrugged. “Each other, obviously. Gotta admit, I’m a little jealous. A different hot girl every night is great, don’t get me wrong. But sometimes it’d be nice to be with someone who knows how you like it, right?”

James played with a stray piece of Jason’s hair that was sticking out. “Yeah, it is. Jase does things for me I’d never let anyone else even try.”

“T.M.I., James, T.M.I. Now they’re going to wonder what,” Jason blew out a long breath, pinking up with embarrassment and pride.

“We can’t have secrets in the band. You’ll have to show us,” Kirk demanded jokingly. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, sarcastically waiting.

“Jase?” James put his forehead right up to Jason’s so he could look into his eyes privately. Their hair curtained off their faces from the other two for a moment. Jase nodded.

“If you want. It’s not so vulnerable for me,” Jason agreed. “But I’m not doing it here. We have a perfectly good bed somewhere in this building. Let’s find it and a shower first.”

“Are they talking about what I think they’re talking about?" Kirk asked Lars, a small note of hope in his voice.

“If you think they’re talking about making us watch while they fuck, yeah. That’s what I heard too.”

Jason chimed in. “Fair warning- you probably won’t end up watching. There’s a couple of things James wants to try that we can’t do alone.”

“Now I’m in. My brain won’t stop coming up with things you can’t do alone until I see them for myself,” Kirk said. His eyes were starting to shine with a bit of mischief.

“What about you Lars? You in? Band solidarity?” Jason took on the task of orchestrating everything.

“Don’t make this about the band, Newsted. I’m going out of curiosity. Keep your shenanigans out of Metallica. Please.” Lars gave in grudgingly. Noting that Jase was playing his usual service role even in a sexual relationship, Lars resolved to pay him special attention if an opportunity came up- not everything needed to be about James. Especially a thing where a wrong move could derail the chemistry they had as a group.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? The band-"

“Lars, if you don’t want to, say so. This isn’t any different than about fifty parties we’ve had. You and I shared a groupie, what, two weeks ago? It’s no big thing,” Kirk cut him off. Maybe he’d been thinking about this before.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t just us. That’s the difference. If it’s bad, we have no one to blame and things will get weird,” Lars argued halfheartedly.

James laughed. “Well, don’t be bad, and everything will be fine. No one’s going to do anything they don’t want to, okay? Not you, not Kirk, definitely not us,” he gestures to Jason and himself. “This is gonna be fun, okay, Lars?”

Lars nods slowly. “Okay, if you say so.”

“I say so. Go with Kirk, find a drink or three and come up to our room in a couple of hours. Or don’t. Totally up to you. I won’t be offended if you don’t make it.” James gave Lars an out. He scratched at his sideburn, lowering his gaze to the floor before meeting Lars’ green eyes. “It won’t be dull, I promise you that.”

Jason packed all the goodies back into the box and carried it out of the room following James.

“You really wanna do this, Hamster?” Lars folded his head onto his hands, laying over the table.

“It’s not going to be as awkward as all that. James and I, a couple years ago we had this thing going, we convinced these girls to put on a show for us. It was super hot and we were into it, but one of the girls was really hammered and she puked on the other one. We ended up having to put her in the crash position while the other chick showered and then we sent them home in a cab. You know how that goes- we both had blue balls. What else could we do, we helped each other out. Messing around with James is not to be missed. If he’s so into what Jason’s serving up that he wants to show us how it’s done, hell yeah I wanna do it.”

Lars scrubbed at his face, his tell for nerves. “Did you ever notice that any time we’ve had a threesome, I’ve never once touched you?”

Kirk was quick on the uptake. “True. And I never asked you to. Hetfield and Newsted won’t make you do anything. I won’t let them pressure you. Dudes aren’t your thing. That’s cool. You don’t have to come. No one will be surprised if you change your mind.”

Lars sat up and shook his head. “That’s not it. I have no idea what to do.”

Kirk stepped into Lars’ personal space, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. “It’s easy. Do what you like. There’s a lot less guessing with another guy. Like this.” He leaned in and brushed Lars’ lips with his own. Lars gently caught Kirk’s lower lip between his teeth and froze for a second before deepening the kiss shyly. Kirk buried his hands in Lars’ sandy hair and let the shorter man lead. Lars teased at the inside of Kirk’s mouth with his tongue and moaned into their shared air when Kirk responded in kind. He put his hand on Kirk’s hips and brought him closer, pressing their bodies together. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing and petting each other over their clothes. Finally Kirk broke it off, backing up a quick step and loosening his belt. He took several heavy breaths as he stuck his hand down the front of his skintight jeans. “Well, this is getting less comfortable by the minute.”

Lars laughed as he also took a moment to adjust himself. “Maybe I can do this.”

“If you want, we could call up and say we want to wait until tomorrow for show and tell, go to my room? If you want more practice?” Kirk offered, a little eagerly.

Lars laughed. “Let’s make a deal. We have no idea what kind of weird shit Newsted’s doing to James and frankly I’m not sure I want a clue. We’ll let them take care of each other while I figure out how to suck your cock.”

“Really?”

Lars nodded and went in for another kiss. “Wanna get that drink now?”

James unlocked the door to the hotel room and held it open for Jason. “After you,” he all but growled.

Jason was across the room in two long strides. He tossed the box on the night stand beside the bed and had enough time to get his jacket halfway down his arms before James attacked with a flurry of insistent kisses and impatient hands. He yanked at Jason’s belt, barely opening the buckle before he was trying to get tight jeans to slide down down muscled thighs. “Hey now. Slow it down. They’re not going to be here for a couple of hours and if you want what we talked about, then getting me off now is a bad idea. I need my stamina for later.”

“Jason, stamina is the last thing you of all people should be worrying about. Do you think I’ve forgotten about Tuesday? How many rounds was that? Six?”

“Seven,” Jason mumbled, blushing.

“Proving that getting it up is not a problem. However, getting me loose and ready takes a long time. The easiest way for me to get ready is for you to loosen me up with that dick I can’t get enough of.” He dragged Jason towards the bathroom by the waist band of his pants. “Come help me clean up.”

They undressed each other while the water was heating up. James fished through Jason’s pants pockets until he found a metallic blue packet. He opened the shower door to confirm the lube was still sitting on the small shelf by the shampoo. Stepping under the spray he stretched his arms up, enjoying the sensation. Jason molded himself to James’ back, kissing his neck. James passed him the soap and Jason began lathering the blond’s chest, running his hands over every toned inch.

James began grinding his ass against Jason’s cock. He turned in Jason’s arms, wrapping his hand around both their cocks and beginning to stroke in a steady rhythm. Soapy hands dropped to James’ ass, equal parts washing and teasing. Jason let James bring them both to full hardness, waiting for the moment James moved his legs apart to maintain his balance. Then he ran a soapy fingertip down James’ cleft to draw soft circles along his rim.

“That’s so good,” James moaned. “Harder.”

“Not with my torn up bassist hands. My nails are all broken. They’ll get caught,” Jason chided gently.

“Fine. Be that way.” James dropped to his knees and tore open the condom packet. He skillfully rolled it onto Jason’s very hard dick and swallowed it without so much as a deep breath. James’ technique was flawless- he sucked cock the same way he played guitar, with precision and abandon. Jason grabbed the top of the door to steady himself, his legs shaking. Forcing his eyes open, he saw James reaching a hand behind himself. Jason bumped James gently with a knee to get his attention and passed him the lube bottle. James grinned with his nose in Jason’s reddish pubes and expressed his gratitude with a series of throat contractions that made Jase see stars.

Not wanting things to end before they got started, Jason put a hand on James’ shoulder to stop him. He brought James back to a standing position and turned him to face the wall.

“Show me what you’re doing to yourself, James.” He commanded in a tone that held no authority, only genuine affection and arousal. “I wanna see you.”

James held onto a safety bar and bent over, spreading his cheeks with his free hand. “Yeah. You gonna fill me up, Jase? Put all of that monster in me?”

“Maybe if you’re good. It won’t fit right now. You’re gonna need to put at least three fingers in before I’ll consider it,” Jason teased.

Slipping two lube covered fingers around his entrance, James bucked his hips and impaled himself. “Like this? Is this what you want? You want me to prove I can take it?” He thrust his fingers in, grinding against his knuckles.

Jason leaned against the opposite wall stroking himself, riveted to the sight. James pulled all the way out, adding a third finger and keening as he penetrated himself again. “Jason, come on. I’m ready. I need you.”

“Keep going, babe. You’re so hot I wanna bury myself in you right this second. Just finish it off. Put the last one in for me. Tonight is not the night to rush. You’re gonna get everything you want today, James. Have patience.”

“I haven’t got any patience!” James exclaimed, hurriedly cramming all the digits on his right hand into his ass. His head snapped back as he hit his prostate. “Oh my god!”

He scissored his fingers, stretching himself so wide that he could have gotten his thumb in too. “Come on, Jason. I’m good from last night. Do it!”

Jason’s control snapped. Shoving James’ arm out of the way, he barely lined up before pushing in to the hilt in one long slippery slide. Taking the lube from James and leaning over slightly to block the stream from the shower head, he pulled out nearly all the way and poured the lube directly onto his cock, slathering it around with a hand. Pounding back in, his hipbones beating James’ ass cheeks; James pumping his whole body back to welcome Jason.

“Yeah, like that, oh,” James stuttered, his thoughts a blank. He was so stretched by Jason’s girth that every movement tortured his prostate in the best way. “More.”

“Greedy, that’s what you are,” Jason laughed. He leaned over James’ back, skimming the wet hair off to one side and biting at his shoulder.

“That’s what you like about me.” James turned his head to catch Jason’s lips with his own. “Now give me more.”

Jason’s response was to slow his movements to a crawl, pausing when only the head of his dick was inside James’ hole. Holding James’ shoulder, he braced against the wall with the other and slammed into his partner as hard as he could, his locked arm preventing James’ head from smashing into the tile.

“We’re not set up for more in here, James. You’ll have to settle for harder,” Jason said into James ear, biting it as he speared the blond again.

“Mmm... but...mmm... aaaah...” James didn’t have anything to say to that.

“Decision time. Do you wanna come now or do you wanna wait? On one hand, it’s always better when you let me edge you first. On the other, you might need it now to be relaxed enough for later. Your choice, James. Whatever you want.” Jason emphasized his words with a series of thrusts.

“I...Jase... Ja-” James lost his words into an incoherent string of syllables as he came violently, mostly hitting his own torso. Jason held him upright without dislodging himself from James’ suddenly pliable body. Facing James into the streaming water of the shower head, he rinsed the spend off James’ belly. Holding the blond softly, Jason kissed his neck and shoulders gently, letting James come down slowly from his orgasm. Aftershocks clenched his channel around Jason but he didn’t pull out- James hated to be empty.

Finally the water began to run cold. “Time to get out,” Jason announced, disengaging away at long last.

James dried Jason off with a fluffy white towel, kissing every inch of him as he went. Carefully removing the condom from Jason’s still mostly hard cock, he gave it a few strokes. “I always love the way you fit in my hand. Can’t close my fingers around you all the way, makes me feel like I’m accomplishing something when I can take it.”

Jason flushed. “Please don’t start that, Het. You make it sound like I’m the Elephant Man or something.”

“Relax, dude. It’s a compliment.”

“Being called a freak isn’t a compliment. I’m weird, you don’t need to make a fucking fetish out of it.” Jason walked out of the bathroom, leaving James behind.

He was pulling his clothes back on when James came into the main room, towelling off his hair. “Do we need to call this off? If that upset you, try to imagine how Kirk’s gonna react when he gets a look.” James opened his mouth extremely wide in a parody of surprise, his eyebrows high.

“Trying not to think about that, thanks. I can stay dressed the whole time. It’s your game. I don’t need to get naked for any of it.” Jason dragged his Special Forces t-shirt down over his head, struggling as it stuck to his wet hair. “Hell, you don’t need me at all. Kirk will do anything you want. He’s always game for an adventure.”

James tossed his wet towel on the floor in frustration. “He’s not you! I trust you.”

“No, James. You barely even like me. You’re a size queen pure and simple. If I wasn’t-” Jason sucked in a sad breath “-disproportionate, you wouldn’t even give me the time of day.”

“That’s not true!”

“Sure it is.” Jason began a hunt for his socks, mostly so he wouldn’t have to look at James. “You’re only happy if your ass is so stuffed it’s a wonder you don’t come apart at the seams.”

“Stop, okay, please stop. I don’t wanna fight with you at all and I really don’t want to fight about this. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad.” James perched on the edge of the bed, hanging his head. “I’m sorry. You don’t actually believe I care more about the size of your johnson than about you, do you? I’d rather quit having sex with you than lose you altogether. If you want to stop, we can stop.” He shook his head.

“No, James, I-” Jason stopped speaking and stared off into space for a minute, looking for the right words. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I over-reacted.” He put a hand on the back of James’ head, a quiet reassurance. “I’m not totally comfortable with this. I’m a little afraid if we do what you want to do, you’re going to get hurt. You worked up to being able to take me- this is a whole other level.”

James wrapped his long arms around Jason’s waist. “You won’t let me get hurt. If I get carried away and you see things going too far, call it off. I’ll go along with whatever you say. You get the final word, okay? And that’s for everything. If you don’t want me kissing them on the mouth, fine. If you don’t want me going down on them, fine. You draw the line.”

“Okay. Anything you don’t want me doing with them?” Jason asked even though he wasn’t planning on doing much of anything with his other band mates. He’d have his hands full getting James ready.

“Um. I know it makes me a bit of a hypocrite, but I don’t want you to fuck them. Anything else is fine,” James mumbled into the warmth of Jason’s tummy.

Jason laughed like he wasn’t a bit surprised. The slight shaking of his body caused him to poke James in the shoulder with his cock through the denim of his jeans. James automatically turned his head to mouth at it.

“Actually, never mind. Neither of them could take it anyway.” James moved his hands to Jason’s zipper. “Can we stop fighting now? I have a better idea. You’re the one who needs to relax.”

Jason allowed James to strip his pants down, kicking them off his feet. James shot a dirty look at Jason’s shirt as if its existence offended him. Jason took it off again. Guiding him by his waist, James laid Jason down on the bed, kissing him like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do. It was slow and sure, an expression of mutual commitment. He made his way to Jason’s ear, then down his neck, hitting all the sensitive spots before trailing kisses and tiny bites all over his pecs. He took a nipple between his teeth, teasing with the tip of his tongue until Jason arched up into his mouth. He kept going, running his hands over Jason’s smooth flank, cupping his butt when Jason put a leg around him. Heading south, he ran his tongue over the lines of Jason’s abs and circled his belly button, grinning at the involuntary laugh it wrung out of Jase where he was ticklish. He traced the V cut at the top of Jason’s leg, relishing the feel of the accidental muscularity Jason built on not being able to sit still. James spent long minutes lavishing attention on the inside of Jason’s thigh working his way to the knee and back several times. Jason was breathing raggedly, petting James’ hair. James switched to the other leg, giving a mischievous lick to the back side of Jason’s knee. Jason screeched and flailed, curling up he was laughing so hard.

“There. That’s much better, isn’t it?” James asked, curling around Jason’s back.

Jason nodded, gasping for breath through his laughter. “Bastard,” he choked out.

James ran his fingers down Jason’s side, getting him to straighten out. Wrapping an arm around Jason’s chest, he held him close. “Yeah, but I’m your bastard,” he said quietly.

Jason rolled over so he could kiss James. From something that started playfully, it quickly turned possessive as they bit at each other’s mouths, not so much battling for dominance as staking their claim. Whatever might happen, the kiss said, you are mine.

“Jase, baby, will you do something for me?” James backed away to make eye contact.

“What’s that?” Jason kissed him again, looking expectant.

“This is was all my idea, but I need you to... mark me before the guys get here.””

“Mark you?” Jason asked with a mild concern. “You want a hickey?”

“No. I’m not twelve. I guess maybe it’s more of a psychological thing. I want to be the first one to make you come today.” James’ mercurial temperament made another swing. He seemed a bit nervous to make the request.

“Is this a ruse to get me to fuck you again?” Jason teased, trying to make James feel better.

James shrugged. “Up to you. I could blow you if you want that. I guess it’s my turn to be the weird one- I need to feel you come in me.”

He buried his face against Jason’s chest, strategically cuddling in so that Jason’s cock would rub his body with every move. History proved that Jason couldn’t resist when James got this close to asking for- ownership? Permanence? Proof this wasn’t just something they did to pass the time? They’d never even flirted with using the L word. Love was part and parcel of their friendship. It didn’t need a declaration and neither of them wanted to sully it with cheap words.

“You have the oddest sense of romance, James.”

“Is that a yes?” James asked Jason’s left pec.

“Whatever you need. I have to point out that unless you want to be in the act when Kirk and Lars get here, this will have to be quick.”

“Okay. Quick way it is. On your back. Go.” James pushed Jason over. He crawled to the side of the bed to claim the Gun Oil from Burnstein’s gifts. He fished through the various condoms. “Damn. These really weren’t for us. Not one single XXL in the whole mess.”

James got up and retrieved his own stash from his duffel bag. He wondered what it meant that their manager had omitted the brand he always asked for. Burnstein probably thought James was being vain requesting the largest size on the market. The truth was that Jason found anything else unbearably painful and the XXL was the only condom that didn’t result in the demise of his erection. Because Jason was so sensitive about his size and paranoid about giving the boys another way to make fun of him, James always took the responsibility of making sure they had a supply of the right condoms. Jason would have happily given up the rubbers- so far eight months had passed since either of them had slept with anyone else. James insisted on them. He wasn’t concerned about Jason giving him a disease. He hated post-sex drip and the condoms alleviated most of that.

“Hand me,” Jason requested, using their personal slang.

James smiled fondly as he passed Jason a black latex glove and the bottle of Gun Oil. “Dude, you had your dick in me a half hour ago. I don’t tighten up that fast. “

“And if I happen to like teasing you?”

“Well, that’s fine,” James laughed. “Just not necessary.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jason blew into the glove to open it up a bit and slipped it on. He popped the cap on the lube and poured some into his palm. Dropping his hand into his lap, he beckoned James with the other hand. “Come here.”

James straddled Jason’s thighs and leaned in for a kiss before straightening up. He grasped Jason’s hardness, swirling his thumb through the precome glistening at the tip.

“Nah. Stroke yourself for me, James.” Jason used his clean hand to move James’ to his own dick. He put the gloved hand to work tracing the edge of James’ rim, not using any pressure and still managing to pull a flustered sound out of him. James pressed down, chasing any kind of penetration he could get. Jason relented, slipping his pointer finger inside.

James’s fingers went white he gripped himself so hard. Placing his own hand over James’, Jason took over. James opened his eyes, loosening his grip in favour of a slow rhythm mirrored by the finger slipping in and out behind him. “Jason,” James bit his lip, breath quivering.

“Yeah, James. I got you.” Jason did better than that, pushing two more slippery fingers past James’ entrance. James’ eyes darkened with intense pleasure and relief, never moving from Jason’s. They were locked in together now. James lifted his hips and came back, fucking himself on Jason’s fingers, once, twice. Jason shifted beneath him and the next stroke impaled James on his entire hand.

James pushed his hair back from his face, chest heaving, mouth open as he gasped at the sensation. Jason scratched up his torso to pinch James’ nipple, James writhing above him. “Oh, look at you. Like a wild animal. Magnificent, James, magnificent.”

“Now, Jason, please?” By all rights, it should have sounded like a plea. James growled it out like a command.

“Now,” Jason repeated, edging desperation.

James changed from that abandoned thrusting to a slow hip roll, giving himself a chance to open the condom packet in his hand. Pinching the tip, he managed to get the rubber onto Jason despite his hands shaking. Coating Jase liberally with the lube as Jason slid his fingers out, he paused. A big hand on either side, Jason spread James’s ass cheeks wide. James teased Jason’s cock, running the head over his hole, catching the rim without taking it in.

Jason’s eyes flashed a darker blue. “Now!” His voice was choked with need.

Finally. James grinned, all his perfect white teeth showing. Bearing down on Jason’s cock, he took him right to the root. Riding Jase with long strokes that made him use the full range of his thighs, James searched for the perfect angle, the one that let him move easily and gave his partner the best visual. He cradled his own balls high with one hand so they weren’t the way, his dick jerking in the other. Every breath he took was enough to produce fireworks in his prostate. He wasn’t going to last long.

Watching himself disappear into James’ body, Jason traced a gloved finger where they joined. James’ hole felt impossibly tight around him; it still amazed him that James could take all of him and want more. Pressing up beside his cock, he wiggled his fingertip as James pumped down and stared as it slid past the stretched rim.

James clenched his entire body as he came in thick ribbons across Jason’s chest. Crying out Jason’s name, he pistoned his hips in staccato desperation. “Come with me, Jase. Come for me,” he begged.

Grabbing James by the hips, Jason fucked up into him roughly. Taking Jason by the shoulders, James rolled them, putting Jason on top. “There. Wanna feel you when you’re not in me,” he growled, pulling Jason into him even harder.

Jason smiled from the edge of his orgasm. “You mean you want to feel me even when someone else is in you,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, that. Always,” James purred.

That was what pushed Jason over the chasm. The world went white for a long moment. His body went limp, blanketing James. He floated back to soft kisses and James’ gentle laugh. “You really dig that possessive stuff, don’t you?”

Jason didn’t have enough brainpower to try hiding his emotions. He blushed a deep red. “I like the idea of you thinking about me when you’re in bed with someone else.”

“Want me to call one of the boys your name tonight?” James raised an eyebrow.

“No! Please don’t ruin the band with your bad ideas!” Jason shut that down right quick, although he filed the suggestion away for private use later.

He forced himself out of bed to clean up in the bathroom. Fetching himself a beer from the minibar after putting his pants on, he turned to toss James one.

James was sprawled across the bedspread in all his naked glory, showing no signs of moving.

“Are you getting up or what? Lars and Kirk will be here any minute.”

“What for? Are they not coming specifically for the purpose of getting naked?”

“Right. Never mind, then. Jumping in with both feet. Sure,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Do you suppose it would be a better approach to make sure they’re comfortable before skipping ahead to the nudity?”

“Comfortable? It’s not like they haven’t seen it all before,” James argued, rolling over and getting to his knees so he could lean off the bed to reach his clothes, used ass in the air.

“They’ve never seen you like this,” Jason said quietly. “You should see yourself.” He touched the cold top of his beer bottle to James’ reddened hole. “That looks like it hurts.”

Shying away from the cold, James stood to take Jason in his arms. “No. It doesn’t. I can feel it. That doesn’t mean it hurts. When I notice it, it’s not pain the way you think. I don’t like the feeling because it’s a reminder that you’re not in me.”

Feeling that they were straying out of friends with benefits territory again, Jason spanked James lightly. “Fuckin’ size queen.”

A knock at the door interrupted the moment.

“Room service!” Kirk’s bubbly voice floated into the same, slightly falsetto.

“Oh, god. Is he drunk?” Jason went to open the door.

“Hey guys. Found the bar?” he greeted his boys.

“Hell yeah!” Lars enthused, obviously five or six martinis deep. He carried a liquor store bag and a six pack of Cokes. Stowing the Cokes in the mini fridge and the liquor on top, he made a round of drinks that consisted mostly of bourbon with a little Coke for colour.

Kirk kicked off his sneakers by the door. He waved a long arm at James over Jason’s shoulder, making his way to the small table in the corner. He slumped into the chair comfortably and laughed as he realized that the view was different from this angle. “Damn, James. No pre-game for you?”

Lars offered Jason a cup and he stepped away from James to take it. “Thanks,” he said as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. They’d partied in a million hotel rooms. He took a sip of the drink and made a face. “Is there more Coke? This is way too strong for me.”

Lars didn’t answer. He was stuck staring at James.

“Hey. Lars?” Jason snapped his fingers to get the Dane’s attention.

“Hvad? Yeah. They’re in the fridge.” Lars took the seat opposite Kirk, conveniently putting his back to the room. Kirk looked over his head at James, smirking at Lars’ discomfiture. James shrugged.

“Jase, I gotta tell you, you’re totally right about Vulgar Display of Power. Pantera is the shit!” Kirk made to start a conversation.

“Right? We need to take them out with us- maybe the Scandinavian dates?” Jason enthused.

“Next time; this tour is just us. The fans want that super long set. We can’t go adding support acts now,” Lars reasoned. Talking business always settled his nerves.

“Okay, but I’ve already got a list as long as my arm of bands we need to play with after Guns N’ Roses is done,” Jason nodded. He fixed his drink, delivering the last cup to James.

James raised his glass. “Cheers, fuckers.” He drained his cup, an arm around Jason’s shoulder. Giving Jase a wet peck on the cheek, he winked at Kirk. Taking the bourbon with him, he sat on the bed, back to the headboard, long legs stretched out in front of him. He patted the spot beside him. “Get your ass over here, Newkid.”

Jason parked himself next to James. “Might as well bring the chairs over here and put your feet up,” he invited the others to join them.

Kirk didn’t bother with his chair, simply coming over to flop at the end of the bed. He flapped a hand in the direction of the bottle. “James, hand it over.”

Jason watched his long throat move as he took a swig directly from the neck of the bottle. Huh. Kirk barely made a dent in the liquid. It was a baby sip at best. Something clicked for Jason- Kirk was pretending to be a lot more inebriated than he was. Lars, on the other hand, appeared genuinely drunk. Or partly drunk anyways.

“Have you two been drinking the whole two hours?” he asked.

Lars hid his face behind a hand. “Not exactly. Only like half an hour.”

“And the other hour and a half?”

Kirk giggled. “I was teaching Lars how to kiss a boy in the conference room.” On cue, Lars went pink right to the roots of his hair.

James high fived Kirk. “You sly dog, you. What else did you teach him?”

“Nothing! We were in the conference room!” Lars protested.

“Fair enough. You could have gone to your room if you wanted to. I do appreciate you saving yourself for us though,” James tipped the bottle in Lars’ direction, a lion’s smile on his lips.

Lars grabbed it, taking a deep draught that did drain a noticeable amount. Jason took the bottle from him and put it on the bedside table. The last thing they needed was for Lars to be drunk enough that consent became an issue.

“And you two, what, came back here, showered and took a nap? I thought I was the old guy in the band,” Kirk teased.

James shifted, spreading his legs wider. Jason braced for the inevitable feeling of sheepish self-consciousness about to descend on him. James kept talking, and Jason had no good way to stop him. “If you really want to know, Kirk,” James said nonchalantly, “yes, we came back here, yes, we got in the shower, and then, yes, I gave Jason a blow job worthy of a king...”

Jason sank down the bed, hiding behind his auburn hair.

“...and yes, he destroyed my ass. Twice. Does that sound like a nap to you?” James made it sound like they’d taken a walk in the park.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, trying to shrink away to nothing.

Lars watched him with sympathy. Many years as Hetfield’s closest friend gave him lessons in the way James could make anything both hilarious and shameful with a carefully chosen phrase. He reached out and patted Jason’s leg. “Sounds more like a wet dream to me,” he said. 

“You’ve no idea,” James rhapsodized. “Jase missed his calling.”

Jason turned full away from James, curling into a ball. No, James, don’t, please don’t.

He did. “He should have been a fucking porno star.”

“James, shut up.” Lars launched himself onto the bed to put himself between James and the incredible shrinking Jason.

“What? I can’t pay a guy a compliment?”

“Look at him, you don’t respond to a compliment like that. Why are you mocking him?”

“I’m NOT.” James got up, walked around to Jason’s side of the bed to kneel beside him. He pushed Jason’s tangled curls out of his eyes. “I’m not. What I am is still high on you. I’m never good at discreet”- that got a tiny smile out of Jason- “and it’s not like these two aren’t here to find out how awesome you really are.”

“Stow the hype, James. You’re giving them expectations,” Jason whispered.

“Which you’ll smash no matter what,” James leaned forward and kissed him. “You’re devastating like that.” He kissed Jason again, and this one wasn’t an apology. It was desire and raw need wrapped in a bit of fear.

Jason opened his mouth to James, hand automatically going to the back of James’ head. Their tongues touched and James made a barely audible mewling sound. He wrapped his fingers around Jason’s bare upper arm skating up to his shoulder, needing Jason’s skin under his hands.

“How did we not know?” Lars asked Kirk dramatically. “Look at them. They’re only kissing and you can see they’re fucking made for each other.”

“Shh,” Kirk stage whispered back. “You’ll embarrass Jase again and they’ll stop!”

The moment ruined, they broke apart, James falling theatrically on his back, cushioned by the plush hotel carpet. He threw his arms over his head, leaving him with nothing to cover his erection.

“Nearly thirty and sixty seconds of kissing is enough to get him hard. One of us is still young, eh, Kirk?” Lars poked Kirk in the ribs.

“Speak for yourself, Ulrich. You have problems getting it up?” Kirk snarked back without heat.

“Hey, leave my aging carcass out of this! If Jason kissed you, you’d be up like an eight grader with his first skin mag too,” James proclaimed from the floor. He wrapped a hand around his cock and lazily opened his eyes. “You should try it for yourself.”

Lars took in the sight of James pleasuring himself on the floor. The blond showed no sign of stopping or getting back on the bed. He laid there, anticipation written on his face, waiting for someone else to make a move.

Leaning over Jason to try and get a read on where he stood with James’ suggestion, Lars found himself pulled away from their friend. “Wait for Jase to come to you,” Kirk whispered urgently in his ear. “That looks like more than we thought it was.”

Lars turned in Kirk’s arms and kissed him instead. He’d be damned if he wasn’t kissing somebody after all this. They fell together in a tangle on James’ side of the bed, Kirk on top of Lars. Lars immediately started trying to get Kirk’s tank top off.

“Okay, okay, don’t wreck it, dude.” Kirk removed his clothing and Lars went to work, biting at his collarbones and rolling his nipples to peaks with his fingers. “Oh my god, you’re good at that.”

Jason laid still in his protective curl, knees to his chest. He was taking everything far too personally. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go. Jason wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, he could get up on stage in nothing but a ratty pair of jeans and play his heart out for a million people but this- he’d rather die. Spending the rest of his life in Metallica as nothing but the butt of dick jokes sounded like one of the levels of hell.

“Jase,” James’ voice, low and urgent, made Jason open his eyes. He held out his free hand to Jason, and Jason couldn’t disappoint him. Reaching out he could just brush James’ fingertips. James was having none of that. He leaned up, took a firm grip on Jason’s wrist and hauled him onto the floor. Locking his arms around Jason’s slim form, James plastered his body to Jason’s, sucking bruises into his neck.

Safely hidden from the two on the bed, Jason let his instincts take over. His hands covered all of James’ pale skin he could. Wriggling a little so James would loosen his death grip he licked his way down James’ lightly muscled torso. He’d reached James’ hip when he realized he wasn’t prepared. James whined when he disengaged long enough to nab the supplies from the bedside table. Jason had a clear idea where this was going. He made short shrift of dressing James in a flavoured condom, whatever flavour blue was meant to be, and put latex gloves on himself. Blue turned out to be watermelon, not terrible by the standards of flavoured condoms. It didn’t really matter. Taste wasn’t the thing Jason was focusing on at the moment. He was using all his resources to find the exact combination of teeth, lips and tongue that would reduce James to a babbling mess. James was loud. It couldn’t be helped, that was the way he was built. A steady stream of swear words, pleas to god, and endless repetitions of Jason’s name spilled out of him. Listening to James was nearly as good as actually fucking him. As always, James wanted more. Catching Jason’s hand, he poured lube on the glove. “Please,” he bit out, the word strangled by a well timed swallow around his cock.

Jason scrubbed his fingers together, making sure his hand was coated in lube and without preamble gave James exactly what he wanted. Shoving three fingers into James’ ass harshly and proceeding to pound at his prostate, Jason felt James tense. He used his other hand to hold tightly to the base of James’ cock, preventing him from coming. James moaned like he was hurt. Jason stilled his hand and his head.

“No, don’t stop, don’t stop,” James wailed. His begging hit Jason like a shot of adrenaline. Jase pulled back his fingers, arranged them around his thumb and smashed all five digits inside James. Three strong thrusts; Jason’s knuckles disappeared into the needy hole. Jason groped blindly for the lube until James put it directly in his palm. He flipped the open container over the meat of his hand, swallowed James’ cock as far down his throat as he could, and pushed. He felt his fingers fold over on themselves as his wrist slipped past the ring of muscle and into James’ channel.

James went rigid all over, and Jason felt the warm pulse as James filled the rubber with come. He held it by the base before slurping his way up James’ dick one last time before stripping the condom off. Looking up to James with a self-satisfied smirk, he handed off the used condom. “I can’t tie it up with one hand. Do it before there’s a mess.”

James didn’t comment, doing what he was told. Jason laid his head on James’ thigh, breathing hard.

“Oh my god,” Kirk exclaimed. “I couldn’t see before, but your entire fist is up his ass!”

Jason rolled his eyes up to the bed. Kirk and Lars were laying with their heads peeking over the edge.

“Yep. I’m a bit stuck here at the moment. Could one of you please get me a drink?” Jason asked politely.

“Are you actually stuck?” Lars’ eyes were huge.

“Technically no. But now that I’ve done all the work to get here, I’m not going to waste it when I know that ten minutes from now he can get off again with very little effort on my part. It’s like a two for one sale.”

Kirk sat down on the floor beside Jason and handed him a glass of water. “What does that even feel like?” he asked.

“It’s hard to describe. He’s squeezing my hand a little and it’s tight on my wrist. Mostly what I get surprised by is the heat. He’s so hot inside, warmer than a woman, though honestly I never put my whole hand in a girl either.”

“I can’t believe it fits.”

James laughed. “You don’t start with a fist. My first time I couldn’t even get my finger in.”

“How do you even stretch that far, I-” Kirk is still trying to figure it out.

“James?” Jason asked, meeting his partner’s eyes. 

James nodded. Jason was in charge. “There’s gloves in the box up there,” Jason pointed to the end table. “Put one on and you can feel for yourself.”

Suitably gloved up, Kirk laid down on his belly between the outside of James’ leg and Jason’s body. Propping himself up on an elbow, he craned his neck for a closer look. “That’s- it’s even crazier up close.”

Jason took Kirk’s hand, placing it on James’ abdomen. “Press down very gently,” he instructed.

“Oh Christ. I can feel your hand! I don’t know whether I’m freaked out or turned on right now!” Kirk exclaimed.

“Okay, calm down. You’re going to help me do a magic trick now. Put some lube on your fingers and rub your finger right where my wrist is, right where he’s wide around my arm.”

Kirk put out one lubed finger, tentative, and touched James’ rim for a split second before pulling back. “I’m not going to hurt him, am I? Like overstimulate him or something?”

Jason laughed. His body shook where his head was on James’ leg and his buried arm was no exception. “Ah, you’re cute. I’m not sure it’s possible to overstimulate James at this point. No matter what you do to him, he always asks for more. Watch this.” Jason proceeded to rotate his hand slowly inside James. He pulled out a small amount to apply more lube. Pushing back in, he rotated his wrist back the other direction, earning himself a deep moan from James. He twisted his hand a few times. It had a visible effect on Hetfield, whose cock started to fill again. “See? He likes all of it. Don’t you, babe?”

“Fuck yeah,” James groaned. “Keep doing that.”

Kirk started rubbing James’ rim with less trepidation and James got more and more into it.

“Do you want to try this?” Jason asked Kirk.

“Can I?” Kirk asked James.

James clearly didn’t care who was doing what, as long as it was being done to him. “Fuck yeah.”

“Does he say anything else?”

“Um, not unless he wants it harder,” Jason shook his head at the absurdity of the situation.

“Okay, how do I...” Kirk’s voice trailed off.

Jason extracted his hand from James’ now-gaping hole. He drenched his hand in lube and smeared it in and around James until he was dripping. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Not like this. More like one finger,” Kirk admitted. He thought he was kinky, but this blew his mind.

“One finger’s only going to annoy him now. Lars, get a glove on and get down here.” Jason grinned at Kirk.

When Lars joined them, Jason put the Dane’s hand up to Kirk’s, folding their little and ring fingers over and out of the way like making a finger gun with two people. He guided their hands to James’ entrance and pushed a little. “Take a big breath for me babe. Here we go,” he added a bit more pressure and their joined fingers slipped in. It took a second for Lars and Kirk to develop a rhythm together. Jason held their hands to control their movements and it didn’t take long before James was writhing beneath them.

“Okay, guys, let’s give him another,” Jason pulled their fingers out and the boys followed his instructions unfolding their ring fingers.

Kirk inhaled a shocked breath as James took their combined six fingers easily. James leaked precome from his neglected cock. Jason licked his lips without moving from his spot at the top of James’ thigh. Kirk brought his free hand to the situation, brushing the head of James’ dick across Jason’s lips. Jase gave it a little kiss but refused to suck it. It didn’t seem to have an impact on James. He was practically levitating as it was.

“James, you ready? You want it all?”

“Uh huh,” James groaned something Kirk was sure wasn’t in a human language. Jason, of course, understood perfectly.

“Lars, are you okay?” Lars nodded slowly, like he was having trouble believing what he was seeing.

Jason took their hands and set them up a different way, the tips of Kirk’s fingers only coming up to Lars’ first joint. “Kirk, you need to sort of pile your fingers up so Lars’ hand wraps around them a bit. It’ll make it easier to slide them in. Both of your thumbs need to be inside your fingers, okay?

“James?”

“Just shut up and do it already!”

Directing them with his index finger along the side where Kirk and Lars’ palms met, Jason encouraged them to enter James’ hole slowly. He free poured lube over them as they went, pushing in slightly and drawing back. James was frozen, his eyes rolled back in his head, his cock twitching with his rapid pulse. They got as far as the point where Lars’ fingers joined his hand when Lars began to have doubts.

“This has to be too much. Aren’t we going to like, tear him open? This is not possible!”

“He’s okay, Lars. He’d say something if he wasn’t, right James?” Kirk asked.

James planted his feet and shoved forward, trying to force them further into him. “For fucks’ sake, Jason’s dick is bigger than both your arms. Quit worrying!”

He needed to stop talking, and the surefire way was to give James everything he wanted. Blackmail works every time. On the next back stroke, Jason wrapped his own hand around the other two and pushed. First, a little give when the meat of Lars’ palm was in, second, a squeal of delight as Kirk’s big guitar playing knuckles pressed past the prostate, and then dead silence as they reached the narrower bones of their wrists. Jason wiggled his fingers experimentally.

“Holy fuck. Holy fuck. This is... I don’t know what this is,” Kirk breathed.

Jason shifted up gently. He smiled at James. “You did it. You took all three of us like a fucking champ. How do you feel?”

“There’s no way to describe this. It’s so... I’m so...” James was wrecked.

Jason kissed him. “You’re so good, James. You’re doing so good.”

“Now what? Do we stay here while you finish him off?” Lars asked.

Jason shook his head. “Nope. If he comes, his muscles might contract and seize, which means one of us could wind up with broken fingers. This is going to seem counter intuitive, but I need you to push in a tiny bit more.” Jason moved his hand back as the others went forward and out it came.

“Okay, same again, Kirk you take the downstroke and get free.”

“My hand folded up when he did that,” Lars commented. “Is that okay?”

“Perfectly normal,” Jason explained. “If you keep your fist tight and twist it, you can make him come without touching his dick at all, if you wanted to try that.” He laughed low and dirty, a sound that was usually out of character for their cheerful band mate.

Lars looked at Kirk, Jason, and the blissed out rag doll that was passing for James, unsure. “I don’t want to. I don’t think getting James off is my job. He’s yours.”

Lars removed his hand. He stripped off the lube covered glove and tossed it in the general direction of a waste basket.

Crawling back on the bed beside Kirk, he lay back, biting his lip.

“What’s up?” Kirk asked, curling around him so their conversation was a little more private.

“I promised you a blow job, which I don’t know how to do in the first place, and now I have to compete with that? How can I be anything but horrible and boring after that circus act?”

“Oh, dude. I’m going to have nightmares about that.” Kirk dropped his voice and whispered in Lars’ ear. “It scared the hell out of me... but damn, my dick’s hard!”

Lars laughed. “Maybe I can make you forget.”

Kirk kissed him, hooking Lars’ hair behind ear. The kiss was soft and friendly; they were on the same page about anything else weird tonight. No, thank you.

Their relief was interrupted by quiet crying. Kirk stretched out to see what the problem was.

Jason was sitting up where they left him with James’ face buried in his lap. James’ body was wracked with sobs. Jason wore a patient expression as he held James.

“I thought you said we weren’t going to hurt him,” Kirk accused.

“We didn’t,” Jason reassured him. “No one thinks about the... emotional repercussions of letting someone inside you. He’s a little overwhelmed right now. He’ll be fine in a minute.”

He paused, looking more than a little guilty.

“We probably should have warned you about this. And explained what James wanted to do before you got here.”

“Well, we can’t leave him there. Come up here. We made him cry, we’ll help him stop,” Kirk slid over to make room for Jason as he hoisted James onto the mattress.

Jason leaned against the headboard, James cradled between his legs, his arms wrapped tight around Jason’s middle. Jason kissed the top of his head. “Get it all out, it’s okay,” he whispered to the straw blond hair.

Lars shared a silent conversation with Kirk before they took positions on either side of Jason, each of them with an arm around James.

“Listen guys, I know this isn’t how you thought tonight was going to go, but I want to tell you that James and I really appreciate you being so good about all this. It’s a lot to take in,” Jason thanked them sincerely.

“Not how tonight was going to go? Not how tonight was going to go! Are you crazy? I got as far as imagining maybe you going down on him. At least that would have been something I could have learned. I did not need to know how to do whatever the hell we just did!” Lars proved multitasking was possible, managing to have his outburst while continuing to hug James. Jason reflected that no more than an hour had gone by since the boys arrived. It felt like eternity.

“Fair. James want-”

“What in hell, Jase? What about what I want, or what Kirk wants, or god forbid what you want? Did you want to do that? Honestly?” It dawned on Jason that Lars might still be a bit drunk, which meant he needed steering before he crashed into belligerent.

“Let’s say that from now on, we’re going to do what you want to do. Kirk, are you up for that?” Jason tried to turn the situation to something positive. Hopefully Kirk would go along- Jason wasn’t in a position to let go of James at the moment.

Kirk looked a bit noodly himself. Grinning from ear to ear he leaned over James to kiss Lars, sloppy and breathy. He pulled away laughing. Sitting up a bit, he turned his attention to Jason. “Yeah, so, I’m going to kiss you too. Someone ought to- that was a hell of a performance and it doesn’t look you’re getting payback tonight.”

“Oh, he’ll get his his as soon as I get off this cloud,” James giggled from his endorphin high. “But you better kiss him anyway. Make it good. He deserves it.”

Kirk made a production out of it. He cupped his hands on Jason’s cheeks, looked into his eyes, and came in ever so slowly. Their noses bumped and both of them burst out laughing.

“That’s the best you can do? And you were trying to give me lessons? Get out of there.” Lars shoved Kirk off the side of the bed, swooping in to plant his own kiss on Jason’s lips. No theatrics, a straightforward brush of lips followed by a slight opening like waiting for an invitation, a little bit of tongue and a nice dry breaking away.

“The Filipino judge gives it a six,” Kirk used a nasal sportscaster voice. “nice technique, but no real commitment to the game.”

“At least I actually kissed him instead of almost breaking his nose! It’s hard to kiss someone properly when someone else is lying on them!”

“The easiest solution to this problem is for you to make out with each other,” Jason offered. “Didn’t you say something about giving him a blow job?”

“You heard that? I, uh, didn’t think there would be anyone else paying attention if I was going to-- you know.”

“You know? I think we’re a little past the shy stage now, aren’t we? As a group, we fisted him ten minutes ago, and now you’re going to be coy about a BJ?” Jason carded his fingers through James’ locks.

“What’s a little fellatio between friends? You need someone to show you how it’s done?” James slurred his words a little, the side of his face burrowed into Jason’s lap.

“What’re you going to do, make Jase suck my dick while you lay there?” No one understood where Lars’ animosity came from, but Jason and Kirk both winced at his words.

“Nope.” James turned over, staying in Jason’s arms. “I’m going to lay here and suck it myself.”

Jason looked down his body at James. “No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean, that’s a horrible position and you’re going to choke. Come up here,” Jason patted his chest. “Lars, get on your knees. Better for both for you.”

The rest of the band released a collective sigh, realizing that they’d all believed Jason was ending the night. They also realized that no one wanted it to be over yet.

James shuffled upright, the back of his head supported by Jason’s chest. Jason resumed hugging him, tracing patterns on James’ skin with his fingertips. Lars tossed his pants on the floor and got to his knees in front of James.

Jason slapped a hand over James’ mouth as his partner shook his head.

“Manners, dude.” James spoke around Jason’s fingers. “Safe is sexy, et cetera. It’s only two feet, you could have brought your own rubber.”

“Really? For this? Come on, man. It’s not like we’re fucking,” Lars objected.

“If you’re about to complain about how it doesn’t feel as good with a wrapper, let me stop you right there. One, James won’t do anything without. Two, you’re quickly going to find that the ‘not feeling as good’ business is the only thing stopping you from embarrassing yourself.” It was good advice, or so it appeared based on the fact that James started sucking on Jason’s fingers causing Jason’s face to contort in ways that suggested Lars had best get on with it before Jason stole the blow job for himself.

A flying condom struck Lars in the side of the head.

“Thanks,” he grumbled at Kirk.

“Any time,” Kirk gave him a toothy smile.

James took Lars in hand first. “Try to pay attention to what I’m doing. There’s going to be a test later.” Either the words or the hot breath on his dick brought Lars to life, and a minute later James took the condom from him. Disposing of the package, he put the condom in his mouth and proceeded to roll it on with his teeth.

“How the fuck do you people learn this shit?” Lars shifted to start thrusting into James’ mouth, but James caught his hips in strong hands and stopped him. Instead, he moved his head forward and engulfed all of Lars easily. To Lars it felt like his tongue was everywhere at once, a kaleidescope of shifting heat and moisture and so much stimulation he thought he might pass out. “Herregud, jeg kommer! Herrgud, så godt!”

From his vantage point on the side of the bed, Kirk watched everything. He saw Jason’s eyes dilate as James took Lars deep in his throat. He saw James arch his back trying to grind on Jason’s pelvis. He saw Jason say something to James, palms slipping down James’ body to grasp his cock.

What he didn’t see was any reason to waste the view. Unzipping his jeans, he began wanking frantically.

Jason caught his action out of the corner of his eye. He tore his eyes away from James’ mouth. “Kirk,” he smiled.

Being no dummy, Kirk put on a jimmy as fast as he could. He went to kiss Jason and the other man shook his head. “Just give it to me, okay?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kirk, wound up tight since the conference room, snarled his hands in Jason’s hair and fucked his face hard.

Jason tried to use his tongue to slow Kirk down and make it interesting but he soon gave up and relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t choke. He was more invested in the feeling of James rubbing against him and the sensation of the hard cock in his hand. James was going to need fucking again soon, recently fisted or not, and Jason was too, dick jokes be damned. Could he kick the boys out after they came? He could plow James properly the second the door closed behind them.

That train of thought wasn’t helping any. The head of his dick, caught between his belly and the waistband of his jeans, was starting to get raw. The sensible thing to do would be to take them off or at least unbutton them. James would take that as a public invitation and then...

And then what? Was anyone going to have anything to say about the state of his cock after they’d seen him with his hand in James’ ass? Would they even remember anything other than that?

Lars shouted something Danish, and James relaxed enough for Jason to tell he was done without being able to see around Kirk. Lars shifting away caused the bed to bounce, almost knocking Kirk over.

“Lay down, why don’t you? There’s enough room now,” James invited Kirk, pointedly grabbing his hip.  
James moved Jason over, caging him with his own body. “Lars, you finish him.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Kirk asked.

“No,” James growled. It was a threat and they all heard it.

Lars grabbed Kirk and closed both of them in the bathroom.

“James, what was that? You can’t expect it all to be about you,” Jason said. “You were doing the exact same thing.”

“I was not. I was doing something I like. You were getting face raped, something you hate more than anything else.” James tightened his arms around Jason protectively.

“Did I look like I was complaining? It’s one night. I’ll live.”

“But Kirk might not. No one does anything they don’t want to do, right? Well, I don’t want to see that.”

“Is this about what he was doing or that I let him do it?”

“Yes,” James bit Jason’s neck.

“Am I going to pay for this?”

“Maybe. You can make it all go away by screaming my name real pretty.” James opened Jason’s fly, peeling his heavy cock away from his body where it was sticky with sweat and precome.

“James...” Jason whined. He was seconds away from violating the rules he’d set for tonight.

“It’s all good, Jase. Gonna make you scream and maintain your decorum,” James laughed. “Take these stupid things off and turn over. No one’s going to see anything except my tongue in your ass. You go ahead and blush all you like. I know you love it.”

Jason had no argument. He shimmied his jeans off and let James lay him down, three pillows under his hips to cant his butt up. He flipped his hair off his back and neck while James raided the box again. It occurred to him that on some level doing this while their friends were sure to see ought to be humiliating. He was surprised to find knowing Lars and Kirk were there was hot in a different way than it was when James was on the receiving end.

James’ mouth and hands were all over his back, down his sides, mumbling filth into his skin. He shivered as James bit at the apple of his ass cheek, ghosting a breath over his perineum. That feeling was replaced by a slick of lube and the alienness of a layer of latex between his skin and James’ mouth. After that James was all business and Jason forgot about everything except James. He started with delicate kisses, teasing Jason’s pucker with only his lips, sucking at one spot at a time, then kissing the whole area, his mouth wide.

One Jason’s breathing sped up and he was making little sounds behind his bitten lip, James began licking him with the tip of his tongue pointed, little kitten licks and flicks that made Jason move his hips, trying to get James in deeper. James chuckled against the dental dam and held him tighter. He worked a hand under Jase’s body, fingers forming a ring for him to fuck into as he sucked at Jason’s rim. Holding Jason down was no longer an option, so James switched to simply holding his cheeks apart as he writhed.

Bedsheets balled in his fists, Jason felt every muscle tense and his breath catch in his throat. James paired a deep thrust of his tongue with a firm tug on Jason’s trapped cock and Jason fell into orgasmic fireworks. The Big Bang repeated itself as the universe contracted to the head of Jason’s dick and exploded into fire and light.

“James!” He would have screamed, but not having enough oxygen it came out more as a choked plea.

He slipped off the pillow pile into James’ arms. James tipped his head up and looked into his eyes. “Told you I was gonna make you scream my name.” 

Jason kissed him hard and deep.

“Ew. Wasn’t his tongue just in your...” Lars sounded scandalized.

“That’s what a dental dam is for, you savage,” James laughed.

Jason made a face as he realized the dam was stuck to the back of his thigh. He brushed it off onto the wet pillowcase. Taking the case off, he turned it inside out with the used dam in it and pitched the mess away. Putting the naked pillow on his lap, he tried to figure out how he was going to get dressed again. 

“Whatever,” Lars said, unconvinced. “Anyways, Hamster and I made a decision.”

“What’s that?” James asked, guessing his possessive streak made them uncomfortable. 

“We think it would be fair if you sat out for a while and let us take care of Jason. He’s done most of the work tonight and hasn’t gotten any attention. Well, until the last five minutes. We didn’t know you were doing that while we were talking about it,” Lars said. “By the way, do you two ever have normal sex?”

James and Jason both laughed, for different reasons. James thought the comment was funny coming from a guy who collected weird German porn, and Jase was overwhelmed with awkwardness. 

“I, um... that’s not really…” Jason stumbled, trying to find a way out. 

“What Jason is so eloquently trying to say,” James covered for him, “is that he’s not a ‘done to’ kind of guy. He’s more of a voyeur. He likes doing things to other people so he can watch them react. I bet he’d prefer to watch you take care of each other. Right, Jase?”

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that’d be hot.”

“Are you saying that because James will flip out if we touch you?”

“Mostly not,” Jason grinned, lounging against James. 

Lars whispered in Kirk’s ear, leaning into him. Kirk raised both eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Lars nodded. “I mean, is there a better way to try it than with a pair of experts in the room?”

James huffed a quiet laugh, poking Jason in the ribs. “Who’s going to top?”

“Five bucks says Kirk. He’s had dick before so he’s not the one trying anything.”

“That’s what I thought,” James. “We’re a bad influence. I mean, Lars must have had offers before. If he never wanted it, why now?”

“All you, babe. Told you you’re fucking magnificent.”

They were too wrapped up in each other to catch Kirk and Lars organizing themselves, Kirk on one of the chairs at the end of the bed, Lars on his knees in front. He must have learned something from James because although he started mouthing at Kirk’s balls and kissing up his bare shaft, he stopped when Kirk was fully hard again. There was a full three minutes of abortive attempts before Kirk took the condom away from Lars and put it on himself. Task complete, Lars went back to sucking. He drooled everywhere and couldn’t get it all in his mouth. He fisted most of Kirk’s cock instead and put his efforts into licking at the head. Kirk didn’t object. Putting an encouraging hand on Lars’ head, he tried to make him take more, but Lars wasn’t letting go. 

Kirk groaned a little. “Okay, I’m ready if you are.” 

Lars obligingly moved to a bent over position, his torso on the bed. Kirk put a tiny bit of lube on the end of his fingers and smeared it around the outside of Lars’ hole. 

James opened his eyes at the movement. Kirk was lining up with Lar’s dry orifice. 

“Don’t do that!” 

Kirk stopped, looking confused. “Why not?”

“Did you prep him at all?”

“What?”

Jason looked horrified. “Dude, you can’t, cannot, cannot, cannot fuck him dry. And you need to open him up first. That’s basic.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know? You put your fist in James without prep, whatever that means.” 

“It means I was prepped, genius. He’d already prepped me before he fucked me the first time. And he worked up to that. You were here for that part.”

Trying hard to not let his voice shake, Lars made a suggestion. “Show him how, please.” 

Jason looked up at James and pictured the trainwreck that prepping Lars himself would turn out to be. That would a thousand percent be something James didn’t want to see. Middle ground- giving directions.

“Lars, face up, Kirk put on at least one glove. Either get him a rubber and blow him or give him a handy. You can’t randomly start poking at his ass if he’s not excited at all.” 

James scootched to the edge of the bed, taking Jason with him and dumping him unceremoniously, pillows and all onto the floor. 

Jason shook his head, laughing. “Bastard.” 

James tossed a handful of gloves and two condoms at him. One of the condoms was metallic blue. Oh. Bastard. 

Noticing that the blond was already hard, Jason rolled his eyes. James was more than a bit of an exhibitionist. Making out that he was picking up the scattering of gloves, Jason quickly put one of the pillows back in his lap, hiding the blue condom under it. The other one went on James followed by Jason’s mouth. He wasn’t giving a lecture and a blow job at the same time- Jason made it obvious which he was doing. Let James try to talk. 

Hetfield gave it a try. “Yeah, ah, use your mouth or… oh, if maybe… Lars doesn’t want to wear a raincoat your hand… It’s so much better if he’s hard when you start… ah, oh god… playing with his hole…mmm…” It wasn’t a bad try. It was just a little broken. Jason smiled around James’ cock and licked at the underside of his head. “Oh, jesus, Jase…” Go ahead, Kirk. Try to keep up. 

James took a couple of deep breaths. “Yeah, so when he sounds like that, you can start. Put enough lube on your glove that you think it’s too much, and then put on some more.”

Someone hit the bed. Jason glanced up to see James take Lars’ fist in his hand. Kirk must be getting it right. For his part, he stroked over James’ hole gently. James spread his legs more. Jason traced his perineum and fondled his balls. When one of his fingers tracked back, James squirmed for penetration. 

Deciding to torment him, Jason pressed just the tip of his index inside. He licked up James’ shaft and let it go, watching it smack wetly on his body. Directing his attention to what Kirk was doing, he gave some helpful hints. “Exactly what you did to James when he was around my wrist. Yeah, like that. Skim over the top until he asks for it. Slower. There- that’s what you want, that little thrust. Make him come to you.” 

Speaking of coming to you, James bore down on Jason’s finger, slipping it all in. Jason skated his hand back, letting James chase him until he was halfway off the bed. James grunted a little disappointed noise. 

“Here, like this.” Jason barely touched Lars, his fingers a feather over Lars’ hole. Lars pressed against him and Jason’s finger barely slipped past the ring of muscle. 

“Oh. That’s… that’s…” Lars started to press deeper. 

Jason popped his finger out. “You try it. More lube. Always more lube.” 

Kirk copied what Jase showed him. Lars opened for him eagerly, taking half of Kirk’s finger. 

“Perfect. Now make him do the work. If he’s the one moving, he gets to control the depth. You might want to trying crooking your finger a little bit though,” Jason suggested casually. He plunged into James and did exactly that. 

“Fuck! Do that again!” James growled. 

“See? Told you.” 

Kirk couldn’t help laughing. 

Knowing that James wouldn’t tolerate much more teasing, Jason put him out of his misery with the rest of his fingers. James grabbed him by the hair to navigate him into a searing kiss. The kiss did nothing to calm James down, his hands scrabbling over Jason’s chest like he couldn’t touch enough of him. Following the erratic path of his fingers with his lips he kissed and sucked his way down Jason’s torso. James didn’t stop when he got his mouth on Jason’s cock, licking at his head and tonguing his slit like he’d just invented the moves. Opening wide, he took Jason’s length as far as he could down his throat, muscles milking every inch. 

Jason swore under his breath, his whole body quivering from want. He took James firmly by the chin and dislodged himself with regret. James made a disagreeable harrumph. 

“You’re killing me,” Jason’s voice was ragged. 

“I’m killing me.” 

Some buried dominance in Jason peeked out. “Fetch. You threw it on the floor, you find it.” 

Half a second later, James was tossing the pillows out of the way, scanning the carpet on his hands and knees. Finding his prize, he stood in triumph, condom between his teeth. Snatching the lube away from Kirk, he straddled Jason. Their eyes met and something clicked like it always did, dropping them into their own world. James wet his hands with the lube and slowly caressed Jason’s member with both hands, waiting for him to glaze over in pleasure before tearing the packet open and gliding the latex on. Jason plied James with long, slow open mouthed kisses, his strong hands stroking James’ hair. 

James adored Jason with devoted hands for endless minutes, a bridge between what was and what is, what they are to each other. 

“Now, Jason, please,” James whispered into his mouth. 

Taking James by the hips, Jason shifted him closer. James sank back, enveloping Jason’s cock in his body. They rocked together, hands quiet on each other, heads touching like they shared a secret. 

“Now, James,” Jason whispered.

One last soft, melting kiss and they fell apart together. Neither of them moved to separate their bodies, James’ face hidden in Jason’s shoulder. They lost track of time just breathing together. 

Eventually, Jason opened his eyes. He and James were the only ones in the room. 

Good, he thought. Fuckin’ size queen is mine.


End file.
